A Secret
by Lucy Caine
Summary: When you take a closer look at the family tree of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black you may recognize many stories between the lines. Some tell of treason and some of love. Some tell of honour and some of hate. And there are tiny lines between the last male descendants of the family: Sirius and Regulus, which will tell a story that never happened before or never will again.
1. Chapter 1

**A Secret**

**Claimer: Cassiopeia Black as daughter of Alphard Black is our invention as well as Alicia Ryans, Holmes, McGregor and the foolish Abercrombie. Furthermore, Ludovic is the property of some mad hour and it would be no good to dig up this hour again. It is ours to decide whether we rent them to someone else or not. We are not accountable for any of their actions as they stayed willingly with us until their departure. **

**Disclaimer: Any characters, places and incidents to be found in the books or published notices you may recognise belong to J.K. Rowling. We hereby claim not to be her and that we adore her brilliant piece of work and do not intend to steal it like it would be a horcrux. Sincerely, ProudToBePureblood and Lucy Caine. **

**A/N: This is the second upload of this fanfiction on this site since I've been unable to contact ProudToBePureblood for longer than two years, but I suppose I owe her to share it nevertheless in its entirety. Thanks for your understanding.**

_They were named after stars._

Regulus Black sat alone as the door slipped open; he closed the book lying in his hands, turning towards the intruder. "Long time, no see" he said cool.

It was his uncles' daughter, Cassiopeia Black, standing at the door. He winked her impatiently inside, because he could not risk being seen with someone like her.

"Yeah... How's life?" she asked.

"Going on as always, Cassiopeia" he said, wondering why she was visiting him. "You are aware of your father's treason, I figure?"

Her eyes narrowed. "If you're referring to how he merely helped your brother by _loaning _money, not giving, yes, I am. Perhaps you should familiarise yourself with the idea of family. We're supposed to help each other."

He generously ignored the side blow. "We're supposed to help each other" he mockingly repeated, disgust in his drawling voice. "Certainly, because helping a traitor out of misery is about family."

Cassiopeia glared at him. "Don't act like you don't care about him, Regulus. I know you do."

"I couldn't care less." Regulus replied in an icy tone of voice, causing her to shiver.

"So you say. I reckon you're just not brave enough to admit it. Not as brave as Sirius to admit that what our family, particularly your parents, say is wrong."

He stood up from his seat and put the book he had been reading in for almost the whole ride to Hogwarts back into his trunk. "Sirius was never brave" he said.

Then he turned around his eyes were blazing, though his voice remained calm he added "Why can't you see how he betrayed us, our family and our family ideals? Perhaps mother should blast you of the family tree, too."

"She's practically done so anyway" she admitted.

And Regulus remembered that day his mother was ranting about treachery and pure-blood pride before burning Alphard Black from the tapestry. With doing this the small spot beneath the now out casted member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black saying Cassiopeia Black vanished into oblivion.

"I've also heard some rumours of you joining the Death Eaters. Is this true?"

"None of your business."

"It's my business if you are putting yourself in a dangerous situation like that" she said firmly. "Do you want to end like Bella? Completely obsessed?"

As Regulus heard her first sentence he was somewhere near bursting into uncontrollably laughing, then she mentioned their cousin and his blood ran cold at her suspicion.

"Don't compare me to Bella!" he hissed. "Still it is my life and up to me to decide what I want. Sometimes I really doubt you being a Black... you are far too nice. The traitor must have spoken more to you than I accidently overheard you two speaking to each other."

"Touched a nerve, have I?" she teased, still being absolutely serious. "To be a Black you have to be a homicidal maniac? Seems like you're more than your mother than I thought. And if you don't want to be compared with Bella, you shouldn't have joined his ranks."

Regulus paled at her words. "I am not like my mother" he said quietly. "And... and I didn't join him. What makes you think he would risk having a sixteen year old wearing his mark?"

Of course he lied. Cassiopeia, however did not seem to notice. Instead she frowned guilty, saying "Fine, you're not like your mother." Her expression softened. "I'm sorry but you're hiding something, Regulus. I know you are! Please tell me. As surprising it seems I'm worried about you. I'm worried for all of us, if I'm honest."

His voice still quiet as if he feared the wall of the cabin had ears, he said "For Salazar's sake, don't let mother hear this! You're a Black. And as such I am not hiding anything, Cassiopeia. Never did."

"You think I'm worried, if she hears me?" Cassiopeia asked in a slightly angrier but nevertheless quieter tone. "I have lost so much respect for her in the past months; I no longer care what she thinks. I used to be the same, Regulus. I believed everything they told me. But I've learnt that everything we know- power, money and the so called purity- means nothing. And if you ask me, I think you should be smart enough to realize the same thing." She shook her head. "You just don't want to disappoint your mother, Regulus, that's why you still believe. What am I even saying, you're a lost cause."

Regulus glared at being titled as such.

"Mother's gone completely mental since you last met her a year ago. She'd love torture you for your lack of respect and believe. I think you are the one, who isn't acting smart now and has lost cause. Your blood might still keep you alive now, Cassiopeia. But if you're not with us then you're against us."

Cassiopeia stared to the ground. "I-I just don't know what to do, Regulus" she told him, her voice shaking a bit. "It's a choice between my family and my morals."

Inner side Regulus groaned, to have morals was not standard in the Black family.

"I'm not brave like Sirius" she went on. "And I am not wise like you. Sooner or later I'll say the wrong thing and- well, the wrong people will hear it."

"You could use a permanent Silencio on yourself" he suggested laughingly. "I am not wise, always remember that. I am far from being even clever."

"I do recall this isn't the first time you suggested it" she said, smiling weakly. Then she frowned at him. "Regulus, are you in trouble? Please, tell me. You don't have to tell me what it is, just- are you save?"

"Perhaps you should follow my advice then" he said deadly serious. "better for your health and the honour of the family." He raised an eyebrow. "Why, do I look like I am in trouble?" he asked, ignoring her last question.

His cousin seemed confused that his suggestion suddenly became grave. "You look ill, Regulus, if you don't mind me saying. Paler, thinner."

"I am perfectly fine" he interrupted coolly her description of his pathetic condition. "And" he swallowed, "save. For now."

Her eyes widened. "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked in a worried tone.  
>Regulus suddenly rose from his seat. "We'll arrive in Hogsmeade within the next minutes, you better change."<p>

He left the cabin without looking back.  
>Cassiopeia frowned. "Regulus!" she called after him.<p>

She did not meet Regulus until she entered the Great Hall alongside Sirius and his idiotic friends. The older boy gave her a heartily smile and a pat on the back as he spotted her, passing Slytherin table.  
>Regulus' glare was deadly. He had hoped that his brother had accidently killed himself over Christmas. But of course his hopes never came true. He prepared himself mentally how to avoid Cassiopeia and the traitor.<p>

After dinner, Cassiopeia was stopped in the corridor by Sirius, giving her some of the money her father had loaned him, and he asked her to send it back, as she had access to an owl. She turned around with a small smile on her face, which faded immediately when she saw Regulus, due her concern for him.

He on the other hand could hardly help to suppress a sigh, why couldn't she just leave him alone?  
>"Cassiopeia."<p>

"I called after you on the train. You ignored me."

"I did not hear you" he lied again.

This time she seemed not to be completely convinced. "Yes, I am sure you didn't. I wanted to tell you, that- that it was nice talking to you again."

He simple nodded, with an empty expression on his face he pointed at his prefect badge and said "I have some duties, you know."

She seemed unimpressed. "I noticed you were very close with Avery, Mulcliber, that lot at the feast tonight. Interesting..." Her voice trailed off she was obviously awaiting some kind of agreement.

"Are you spying on me?" he spat.

"No... It was a... Uhm... Accidental observation."

He raised his eyebrow in utter disbelief. She had never been a good liar, considering a Black her lying skills were an absolutely disaster.

"I've heard some rumours about them too. Rumours similar to the ones I heard about you." She is a bit uncertain of what to say, he thought amused.

"Coincidental, don't you think?"

Regulus waited for the sentences to come, completely calm on the outside.

"Maybe your sudden friendship has something to do with a mutual interest? Perhaps you are all hiding the same secret?"

Curiosity killed the cat.

"Rumours don't have to be true; you should know that better than anyone else. And because of your accidental observation you better noticed that I neither have a mutual interest with Avery and Mulciber nor are we suddenly befriended. I am not hiding anything. It's after curfew" he said changing the subject before she could say anything. "You better go to your tower, before Ravenclaw loses some points at the very begin of the term."

With that he turned around and headed towards the dungeons as she called after him, her voice echoing through the hallways.

"I'll find out sooner or later, Regulus! I'll ask Alicia! She knows what's going on in Slytherin!"

His head turned around. Though he wished to kill Cassiopeia right now to bring up his almost-girlfriend, he said quietly. "Alicia has no power in Slytherin, as she is a Ravenclaw and a girl. Nor does she knows our se- nor does she knows anything of a none existing secret. Good night."

What in Slytherin happened stayed in Slytherin.

Cassiopeia stared after her cousin for a moment with a determined expression, before also turning back to go our dormitory. None of them noticed the figure, that eavesdropped their conversation the whole time, standing in a shadow.

The next day came fast and so did Cassiopeia accompanied by Sirius visit Regulus in the library.  
>Regulus lifted his head as he sensed someone standing next to him. While Cassiopeia sat down opposite him, Sirius stayed standing next to the table, looking a bit uncomfortable.<p>

"Hello, Regulus" said Cassiopeia.

"We have to speak to you" added Sirius in a bored voice.

Regulus put his quill on the table, saying "Now? As you can see I am writing on an essay for Flitwick ."

"Apparently you've got yourself into some trouble" told Sirius him, after a shared look with Cassiopeia.

Innocence spread across Regulus pale face. "I don't recall trouble, to be honest."  
>Both of them glared at him.<p>

"What was that on the train then you said yesterday? "I'm save for now" Sounds like trouble to me, Regulus." Cassiopeia softly replied.

Regulus closed the book with a snap, causing Madam Pince to hiss. "I already told you" he said hastily. "It's none of your business. Excuse me." He almost ran out of the library.

"Sometimes I hate my idiotic brother" Sirius groaned and followed Regulus.

"So do you agree?" asked Cassiopeia, walking next to him. "Something odd is going on."

"Apparently" said Sirius. "Stay where you are, Regulus!"

And Regulus to his own surprise obeyed at once.

"I'm asking you, pleading you actually, to tell me what's wrong with you. What are you hiding?"

"I don't owe you an answer" sneered Regulus at his brother.

Without further saying Sirius drew his wand and said in a commanding, far too adult-like voice "Answer in an ordinary fashion, Regulus."

Regulus laughed. "I don't think I will and you can't make me either."

Cassiopeia reached out for Sirius. "Put your wand away, Sirius, it's not helping anything."

"Oh it's helping me a great deal" gave Sirius back.

Slytherin as he was, Regulus casted a dark spell he read about in the Restricted Section on the both distracted. Cassiopeia stared in shock at her other cousin. "What's wrong with you!"

"BLACK!"

All of them turned around, frowning as they noticed McGonegall standing in the hallway. "No duelling in the corridors" she exclaimed.

Sirius stood up from the floor, shaking a bit because the curse of his brother. He had been hit but had suffered no injuries, because of Regulus' bad aiming. "Oh I and Cassiopeia know that!"

"Then why are you armed, Mr... Sirius?" asked the Professor noticing the awkward situation.

"Self defence?" said Cassiopeia, looking at Regulus with a genuinely hurt expression.

McGonegall turned to Regulus. "Is this true?"

Against all odds Regulus smiled at her. "Professor, I would never hex another student as it is against the school rules. Besides, I figure, you know that my brother sometimes can't control his temper that well. He was screaming at me, so I just thought I should make him dumb. I am sorry, Professor."

"You lying little bastard!" screamed Sirius, causing his younger brother to smile even wider.

"Mr Black!"

"See what I meant, Professor?" asked Regulus, looking as hurt as Cassiopeia.

Who said in a pleading voice "Stop it, please, both of you." Then turning to the Transfiguration teacher "It won't happen again, Professor, I promise. It's just a bit off family tiff."

"Alright, Miss Black" McGonegall agreed. "Now behave you Messer's Black or your houses will soon lose some points." She turned and left the hallway.

As soon as her steps faded Cassiopeia admitted "Honestly, you're as bad as each other!"

Disgust spread across Regulus' face "At least I am not a blood-traitor." Says and headed back to the dungeons, because it was already near curfew, as Sirius petrified him from behind.

"Sirius!" screamed Cassiopeia loosing the countenance of the Black family. She ran to Regulus and muttered a counter course. "Stop acting like a child, Sirius."

"Do as she says" demanded Regulus, almost suffocating at laughter. "Thanks, Cassiopeia."

"And you don't act like I am on your side, Regulus. You used a Dark Curse on us, on me, when all I was trying to help you." She looked angry and stormed off, leaving the two brothers behind.  
>Before Regulus could stand up, Sirius kicked him muttering something about Death Eater scum.<p>

Regulus entered the Slytherin common room that night, after taking some points of a Hufflepuff couple. It was deadly quiet. Then a shadow he identified as Avery stepped out of the shadows, followed by Mulciber and Rosier.

"What do you want?" asked Regulus.

"We've been told you've been having a few little family reunions, Black ", said Avery slowly. "Care to tell what the topic of the conversation was?"

"Pardon?" Regulus tried to resist the urge to run away. I'm a Black, he thought ignoring his increasing heartbeat.

"We saw you talking to that Ravenclaw-traitor, and it didn't seem quite light hearted", dropped Mulciber. "She looked really concerned, to be honest. We were wondering what you told her to upset her like this."

Regulus hesitated for a short moment. "It was about family. I told her that mother blasted her and her father of the family tree, that's all."

"And she had to involve your brother too. A bit odd, wouldn't you agree?" asked Avery, causing Regulus to shrug. As he gave no answer Avery grabbed Regulus' robes roughly. "You better not have told them anything, or else we'll be less than pleased. And we'll not be the only ones."

Regulus tried to push Avery back. "I am not a traitor!"

"You're sure?" provoked Mulciber, "It seems to be running in your family recently. What with your brother, uncle and now there's rumour of your cousin dating a mudblood!"

Regulus glared at him. "You can't change your blood; otherwise I wouldn't be related to any of them anymore."

"That better be true" hissed Avery. "Because if we see any more of this funny business, we have to assume you've told them your secret."

Regulus Black started shivering at the thought what they could do to him. "There's no funny business going on."

Avery released Regulus with enough force to nearly knock him over. "I hope so, for you sake."

Regulus nodded; if he would speak he would probably stutter. Not very Black-like.

"So, what are we doing now?" asked Evan Rosier suddenly. He was grinning vicious at the younger Slytherin, while drawing his wand out of his sleeve. "Oh yes, we'll show you whom you owe your loyalty."

Regulus stepped backwards. He knew what would follow. Because normally he wasn't the victim, normally he would make others suffer.

He remembered the force of Rosier's fist colliding with his jaw. He clutched it as it throbbed in pain, but oddly enough he felt relief. He knew their punishment could have been a lot worse. Looking back on it, he felt these thoughts were slightly ironic, as what he had feared they would do, followed after the beating.

"CRUCIO!"

They tortured him but he still felt no anger towards them. It was like something was burning his whole body from the inside.  
>Regulus recalled a lot of Dark Curses, though his mind had been numb most of the time. Numb due the almost unbearable pain, which hit him that night down there in the dungeons.<br>His voice was hoarse the next day but he could not remember having screamed.  
>There was water. Water in his lungs and all around him. Water everywhere. Cold water stinging inside his lungs. He had been afraid, too afraid to struggle against their deadly grip. His life depended on their decisions.<p>

Every time they had pushed down his head, he thought he had to die. Again and again, in and out, back into the water. Hours went by. It was like time had frozen for the others standing and laughing about him, while he slowly suffocated. All alone.  
>Regulus remembered long forgotten moments from his childhood. They say when you die your life flashes before your eyes one last time. He could not breathe.<br>Suddenly Rosier had pulled his head out the wash basin pushing him roughly to the ground. It could have been worse, though: the toilet, where their victims usually ended.

Regulus coughed blood that night.

**Hello readers! Just a little bit of background information on this fanfiction.  
>1) It started out on omgle, but was changed into a fanfiction.<br>2) It was written by two people- ProudToBePureblood and myself.  
>3) It was started on 1707/2012 and finished on 01/08/2012 (the day after Harry and J.K.' birthdays).  
>And 4) IT MADE US CRY A LOT.<br>Feel free to review and keep reading if you want. We will keep uploading until everyone had met their fate. **


	2. Chapter 2

Cassiopeia entered the library, intending to check out some books to help her with her Potions - which she had always struggled at. She walked through the shelves of books and spotted someone familiar. She walked up behind him and cleared her throat, to let him know she was there.

"Hey, Prongs" said Sirius in a hushed voice as it was after curfew, without reassuring himself who was behind him. "I found the book we've been looking for. Wanna see?"

"Oh, so you're under the impression only Marauders can be out after curfew?" Cassiopeia asked, moving around the table to sit opposite him.

Sirius jumped at the voice, which definitely not belonged to his best friend. "What exactly are you doing here?" he asked, watching curiously as his cousin sat opposite him. He hurriedly looked over his shoulder to assure that no one had followed her.

Cassiopeia casually skipped over this question, as she was sure he wouldn't answer her if she asked the same thing. "I saw Regulus today." she said simply. "He didn't look in very good shape. He was acting strange, and was very pale..."

"So?" asked Sirius.

"I was just wondering if you maybe had another row with him after I left yesterday?" she questioned, not knowing if she wanted the answer or not. She had convinced herself that Sirius had lost his temper the night before, and taken it out on Regulus, but she was pleasantly surprised.

"No, of course not." exclaimed Sirius, trying to keep his voice low. "He is an idiot but I wouldn't be- I mean, I kicked him once and then I left."

Cassiopeia frowned with a hint of disappointment. She was about to say: "Why would you kick him, Sirius?" but she realised she could relate to his actions. Her younger cousin was being _very_ frustrating. She nodded slowly, and then looked as if she was deep in thought.

"Why do you even bother?" asked Sirius seriously. "All he does is cursing you and according to him we don't belong to the family anyways."

"I can't just stop caring about him." she explained. "I mean, there's something seriously wrong going on. He seems out of his depths and I want to help. I would do it for any of you. If I had been old enough to realise what was going on when Bella, I would have done the same for her." she said quietly.

"You would have cared about Bella? You must have gone mental!" exclaimed Sirius, still trying to hold his voice low as it was long after curfew. "She joined Voldemort willingly."  
>With that he shut the book in his hands dramatically. "And what do you mean by 'He seems out of his depths' anyways?"<p>

"My father kept me at quite a distance from Bella at that time, I don't remember much of it" she explained. "What I mean is I wish someone had stopped her from going down the wrong track. The same track that I fear Regulus is going down as we speak. The difference is I - or, we - can help."

Sirius looked alarmed. "You think he joined Voldemort?"

Truth was Regulus Black was already on his way down the wrong track and there was nothing, nobody to stop his fall.

"I fear he might have done" she said sadly.  
>Sirius pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't worry; he's clever enough to refuse." He left the library without turning back.<p>

Cassiopeia frowned as he did so. She remembered what Regulus had said on the train. 'I am not wise, always remember that.' Shaking her head, and pushing it out of her mind she followed Sirius' lead and headed back to her common room.

Way down in the dungeons Regulus sat on his bed, pretending not to feel any pain as he finally lay down. He closed his eyes and the laughter of them was ringing in his ears.  
>'We'll be less than pleased. And we'll not be the only ones.' Oh they had not been the only ones. Today some other seventh years had come up to him.<br>His hands were shaking madly as he slowly pulled up his left sleeve. A dark skulled tattooed on his arm was revealed. The snake coming out the opened mouth of the skull seemed to hiss at him. He hadn't known it needed so much force to keep his secret. _Their_ secret. He forced his eyes shut as nausea overwhelmed him. The mere sight of the mark sickened him and made his blood run cold.

For the next couple of weeks he went short cuts and changed his way whenever he saw Cassiopeia or his brother appearing somewhere nearby.

As the weeks passed, Cassiopeia became more unaware of the fact that she hadn't seen Regulus. She still eavesdropped when she seen the other Slytherins, trying to pick up on whatever she could, but she had barely seen her cousin at all. This changed however, when she dropped her books in the corridor. Bending over to pick them up, Regulus walked by her - obviously not noticing her. With narrowed eyes, she walked a few paces behind him, before he turned around and sighed in exasperation to see her following him.

"Yes?" Regulus hissed coolly at her. He did not bother greeting her as he was a member of the Elite. He had to act as one. They stood far above everything. They were the chosen ones. Better, more skilled and far more dangerous than anyone else. They were born to rule.

Cassiopeia raised her eyebrows. "I'm merely going to class, Regulus, that's all" she lied.  
>Of course, she was planning on following him, but subtlety had never been something she was good at.<p>

"I didn't know you have Transfiguration together with me" her cousin replied, noticing her lie immediately.

Evan Rosier, Avery and Mulciber came down the hallway; Regulus shivered slightly before walking away from his cousin. _I am not allowed to do funny business_, he thought in anger.  
>His fellow Slytherins closed the gap and pushed him against the mirror, which was a short cut as well. None of them noticed the shadow behind them.<p>

"What have you told her, Regulus?" asked Evan in a dangerous soft voice, stepping nearer towards Regulus.  
>"Nothing. She was following me" he added hastily at the disbelief all across his ally's face. "And I merely told her that she didn't have Transfiguration with me."<p>

"What are you doing!" Cassiopeia cried from behind the older boys. A stunning spell hit her, before she could even draw her wand to self defense.

It had been Regulus.

Avery looked between the Ravenclaw and Regulus. "Your own cousin?" he asked, but his tone wasn't one of disgust, he sounded slightly impressed.  
>"Former cousin" Regulus corrected him, nodding in confirmation.<br>Avery raised his eyebrows and looked at Rosier. "Maybe we misjudged the situation" he said.  
>"Or maybe he's a good liar." Mulciber suggested.<br>"I don't think he would dare lying to us anymore, Mulciber" said Rosier to Regulus' defense. He turned to Regulus and his grim facial expression softened a bit. "Sorry."

Regulus said nothing.

Mulciber glared at Rosier, presumably for apologizing, but didn't say anything.  
>"Keep in mind what we told you, though." Avery reminded him, before they left again.<p>

Regulus sank to the floor as soon as they had left his face in his hands. He was not crying. He simply wanted to hold himself, or rather what was left of him together. He did not know how much time had passed as someone embraced him gently.

"Your jaw - a couple of months ago- it was them, wasn't it?" she asked as she tried to comfort him.

Regulus heard his cousin's soft voice, but he was too afraid they might be standing out the short cut eavesdropping on him.

She frowned as he tensed up. She rubbed his arm soothingly. "It's ok."

"It's not" he whispered, breaking the awkward and unbearable silence, trying to repress their laughter out of his head. He put his hands on his ears, why couldn't they just shut up? Why couldn't they stop it?

Cassiopeia looked at him with concern. Not knowing what to do, she pulled his hands away from his ears and whispered "What are they doing? What have they done to you to make you like this?"

He jumped as he realized what he just said. What he had confessed.  
>"I am perfectly fine" he drawled, standing up and straightening his robe, but his voice trembled slightly. "I don't need the compassion of a blood-traitor."<p>

She frowned, looking hurt. "What is your problem?" she cried. "Why can't you see that I'm trying to help, and they're doing nothing but driving you mad! You were on the floor crying not two seconds ago Regulus!"

Turning around he glared at her. "I didn't cry!" Violently he grabbed her black hair and pushed her against the wall. "Don't you see" he added in a far more quiet but still grave tone, "that it is you and Sirius, who drive me mad?"

She looked up at him, blinking back terrified tears. Suddenly, her expression turned stony and she pushed him away before shouting in his face. "You know what, you can stuff it! I don't know why I gave a damn about you Regulus, because you clearly don't care about me!" She stormed down the corridor again.

Petrified Regulus remained in the short cut behind the mirror. He wanted to call her back, because she would understand but he feared she would storm of like she did a few seconds ago and tell everything to Sirius. He really did not need any help.  
>He was perfectly fine. He always was. <p>

Prongs, Moony and Wormtail had realised earlier that morning that Sirius was in no mood to chat. His face had been in a constant scowl the whole day, and it hadn't changed at lunch time. He practically ripped his food apart with his knife and fork, due to his bad mood. He only lifted his head when a certain Slytherin entered the Great Hall. He slowly pushed himself up and walked, as coolly as possible, towards his brother.

Regulus could barely withstand the urge the step backwards as he saw Sirius coming over to him. And Sirius held his head up high, his eyes were icy cold and no expression could be seen on his face.

"So," he said, his eyes drilling straight into his younger brother's eyes. "Apparently you've added women beating to your long list of personal skills."

"Pardon?" said Regulus, ignoring the voice in his head, which ordered him to run.

Grabbing the collar of Regulus' robe, Sirius brought him right up close. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" he roared, right into his brother's face.

"Question is, brother, what's wrong with you?" gave Regulus calmly back but his eyes showed unhidden hate towards his damn brother as he drew his wand. He muttered something under his breath, which Sirius did not understand, though it caused the older Black to fly backwards a few meters.

James Potter and Remus Lupin stood up immediately, seeing Regulus' actions. They never got the chance to do anything however, as quicker than anyone could have expected, Sirius shouted "LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" causing Regulus' legs to lock together. Seizing the chance, with a flick of his wand, he slashed a cut across Regulus' cheek.

"Finite" muttered Regulus as he felt a strange pain all across his left cheek. His eyes narrowed. He flicked his wand, just as father told him years ago. Sirius panted as an invisible hand hit him in the stomach.

"OI!" James shouted but Sirius waved his hand to tell him to stand down. Getting angrier by the minute, Sirius continued to flick his wand rapidly, causing more gashes to open under the sleeves on Regulus' arm, before sending him flying backwards, just missing the Slytherin table. Neither of them noticed all the other students standing around them chanting "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT", attracting unwanted attention of some members of staff.

Regulus stood his ground against his older brother. His curses were considered before he casted them. He let his magic lead him, because he knew it would help him. Blood ran down his arms but he pretended not to notice. Perhaps he would have a look on them later on.  
>Half of the family library was in his mind and he used almost everything he read about on Sirius, who stumbled back in this very moment. He left only the Unforgiveables out, because he was aware of the screaming around him. And the staff members but even they did not dare to interfere.<p>

Losing energy and concentration, Sirius slipped up for a second. It was a negligible amount of time to him, but enough for Regulus to finally overcome him. Gasping for breath, Sirius fell to the floor, looking at his brother in complete shock.

Silence fell upon the students.

"Pathetic, Sirius" said Regulus coolly. "No wonder why mother blasted you off the family tree."

A few students chuckled at that comment.

James helped Sirius up, his expression still pure shock, but on hearing this statement he shook his friend off and stormed out of the Great Hall, not up to thinking of a witty comment. With glares at the younger Black, Sirius' friends followed him.

They found Sirius outside the castle. The cold air burned their faces as Remus asked "You didn't know about your mother's action?"

"I had my suspicions" he mumbled. "I mean, I just -" he sighed. "I didn't think she'd actually do it. To her own son. To me," he said eyes firmly on the grass.

"Well" said a familiar voice suddenly from behind, "after you chose to ran away she only had one son left, who is her only son."

Knowing immediately who it was, Sirius got up and punched him in the first place he could reach. It just so happened to be his nose. The force knocked him to the ground.  
>"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, PUSHING GIRLS AROUND? AND YOUR OWN COUSIN!" he shouted, kicking him where he lay.<p>

Regulus never cared less what Sirius would do to him. He struggled a bit against his brother but then the idiotic friends of the traitor joined him. After a while they paused, seeing his chance Regulus rose from the ground his wand aimed at his brother's back.  
>"Don't pretend you would care about family, Sirius" he said. A word slipped his lips. "Crucio."<p>

As Sirius writhed in pain on the ground, Regulus was flung back by Potter, followed by Lupin. When they finally let up, Sirius glared at his brother. "Don't you dare talk to me about caring about family" he said in a quiet threatening tone, but he was shaking violently from the still slightly present pain.

"At least I didn't betray my family" came the expressionless reply. "You'd deserve to die a long suffering death."

Sirius' mouth dropped ever so slightly, from his shock and slight hurt that his little brother would say such a thing to him. He didn't need to find something to say however, as he spotted someone over Regulus' shoulder. Regulus, noticing his brother's changed line of vision, turned around to see Cassiopeia. She looked at him with an expression of disappointment and exasperation. "What happened to you?" she asked quietly.

Regulus decided to ignore his cousin and made an attempt to withdraw. He was clearly outnumbered.

"NO!" Cassiopeia nearly screamed when she noticed him trying to leave. "You are NOT running away again, Regulus!" she ordered. "You say you're a Black, and Blacks are supposedly not scared of anything. But you are just a scared little boy Regulus, who's only happy when he's hurting someone and I'm sick of it. All me and Sirius have been trying to do is help you, but you've done NOTHING but throw it back in our faces. And you know what? I don't care anymore. I don't worry about you anymore. I pity you" she said with a look of complete disgust on her face.

Slowly Regulus turned around as Cassiopeia stopped ranting. "I am not scared of any of you" he said calmly. "And I don't need help, I never did." His eyes meet Sirius' for a short moment. "Who said I would be happy when I am hurting someone, anyways?"

Regulus Black went back inside the castle. All on his own. He was barely at the edge of the staircases leading inside the castle as the picture in front of his eyes became dizzy and there was bright light everywhere. Before the world turned dark he pulled up his right sleeve and saw his own blood coming out of the gashes Sirius caused in their duel.

Sirius had won.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassiopeia sat on a chair beside Regulus' hospital bed, hugging her knees to her chest. So many things were going through her mind. What if he didn't wake up? What if her rant would be the last thing he heard? And worst of all, what if his parents had been called in and saw her there with him? She shuddered at the thought. Hearing him stir, she sat up straight, trying to think what on earth she was going to say.

Her cousin had while being unconscious some strange dreams. However, he'd noticed Madam Pomfrey talking to him softly and in a really quiet tone as she healed his right arm and afterwards she took care of the left one. The healer hadn't even flinched as she saw the Dark Mark on his left arm, which was most likely. A thin figure was sitting right now next to him but he made no attempt to speak.  
>Pomfrey had seen HIS sign! They would be sending him straight to Azkaban, without hope for him of ever being released.<p>

"I talked to Madame Pomfrey" Cassiopeia said suddenly, not knowing what else to start with.

Madam Pomfrey had to be confidential after all. Or was his case different?  
>How much knows Cassiopeia, he thought, his hands shaking beneath the blanket.<p>

She sighed at the look on his face. "Your arms," she said weakly. His face slowly changed to one of pure horror. "It was Sirius wasn't it?" she asked. She pressed on as he looked confused. "The - the cuts. He hurt you first, before you hurt him."

Regulus wished she would shut up. His brother had done something unforgivable to him, something he had never done before in his whole life: he hurt Regulus.  
>The cuts have been Sirius' fault just like the Dark Mark. Regulus said nothing, he could not trust his mouth and neither his detached mind, filled up with a few potions.<p>

Her expression hardened the longer the time he took to answer. With a fed up sigh, she got up. She couldn't handle this anymore. Every time she tried to help, no appreciation was shown. Every time she told herself, and him, that she didn't care. 'Break all contact with him, you needn't have anything to do with the Blacks anymore' she told herself. She repeated this over and over in her head as she got up to leave his company.

He stared after her, hearing the doors closing he looked at his arms. They were covered in white bandages. "Why?" he asked quietly, his voice shaking madly, as Madame Pomfrey appeared beside his bed, "Why did you help me?"

The nurse looked down at him with a confused expression. "You're my patient," she said simply, obviously passing over her discovery.

"I am a Death Eater," Regulus corrected her, before jumping back. He must have gone mental!

The nurse took a deep breath. "Inside these walls, you're a Hogwarts Student. My job is to treat Hogwarts Students, no matter what predicaments they have gotten in to," she explained. "You do understand, however, that I will be forced to tell my superiors," she said with a firm expression. "This is a very serious matter."

Regulus saw his wand in the corner of an eye lying on the table beside the bed. He did not hesitate you aim it at the nurse. Standing up, Regulus said "You won't tell your superiors. Don't you remember your healer oath?" His breathe was heavy. "It's none of your business."

"Mr Black, I have to insist you lie down before you do yourself any more harm," she said sternly, trying to ignore the wand.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much" he tried to hiss but his voice was hoarse. "You can't tell anyone." Regulus blushed as he realized how childish his words were and how stubborn.

The nurse merely pursed her lips and said nothing. She walked away back to her office and shut the door firmly behind her.

Regulus wanted to return to his dormitory as everything seemed to go circles. He ignored his lack of pride and stumbled back to the bed. He needed rest. 

The rest of the Marauders had no idea what to say to Sirius for the rest of that night. He had a glazed over look on his face as he stared at the fire in the common room. Even James, his best friend, had no idea how to initiate a conversation. He had never seen Sirius in such a vulnerable state.  
>Suddenly Sirius rose from the armchair he had been sitting in for more than four hours without moving. He stormed off the common room, leaving his worried friends behind and nearly bumping into a Hufflepuff prefect, to visit Regulus.<br>He entered the Hospital Wing, vaguely remembering seeing someone carrying him, covered in blood. But there was no sign of him. With a scowl he knocked on the door of Madame Pomfrey's office.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"Where is he?" Sirius said, quite rudely.

"Mr Black it's after curfew and your brother is sleeping. You may visit him tomorrow after your classes," she said.

Sirius looked at her in slight confusion. "But - he's not there. There's no one in any of the beds," he pointed out.

Madam Pomfrey's eyes searched for the younger Black. "He's standing at the opened window," she whispered. Something in her eyes softened. "Don't startle him, though. And if you dare to raise your voice in my realm you better prepare for going to hell. Understood?"

Sirius wondered if that promise was even worth making, as no doubt it wouldn't be upheld. With a sigh, he nodded, willing to try. He approached Regulus slowly, making his way to stand at his brother's side. He didn't look at him, he just stared out the window.  
>"How are you feeling?" he asked, hoping his brother would not start verbally attacking him. He wasn't in the mood to try and retaliate.<p>

Regulus jumped at the sudden appearing of his older brother. "Wha-what d-do-do y-ou want?" he stuttered.

Sirius rolled his eyes silently, and turned his head to look at his brother, with what he hoped was a sincere expression. "How are you feeling?" he repeated, before his blood ran cold.  
>His brother seemed to be frightened of him. Regulus' skinny body was shaking and his eyes were widened in fear, before he closed them muttering "Do whatever you want, I deserve it."<p>

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "What, you think I'm going to beat you up?" he asked. "I'm not going to stoop to your level, mate." he said, with sarcasm on the last word. "You're ill. I don't beat up sick people."

Regulus barely suppressed a wince. He seemed so young and violative that Sirius bit his lip to keep some things inside his mouth.

"Sorry. For - this." Sirius said, gesturing to Regulus' bandaged arms.

Regulus merely shrugged. "It's okay," he whispered. "It doesn't matter..." that I'll go to Azkaban, he finished in his head.

"This has to stop, Regulus." Sirius said seriously. "I don't care that Cassiopeia says you're in trouble. Merlin knows you probably are, but that's your own problem. You were big enough to get into it, you're big enough to get out. But stop lashing out. Sure, I started it this time. But if I hear that you even lay a finger on Cassiopeia ever again," he sighed, not knowing how to finish the sentence, he just let it hang in the air.

"I won't do anything to her ever again, it just happened Sirius, like you nearly killed Snape last year," Regulus said. "Besides," he added, feeling his mind out of his control, he struggled against the urge to reveal his secret to Sirius. He couldn't. He could not dare to be a traitor.  
>And neither could he finish his sentence.<p>

Sirius sensed his brother was leaving some things unsaid, but he chose to ignore them.  
>"One last thing before I go," he said quietly, looking over his shoulder to make sure Madame Pomfrey wasn't there. "I apologized to you. I'd appreciate the same courtesy. Please note, that I'm actually refraining from telling anyone that you actually used an illegal spell on me. And I'm probably going to spend the rest of tonight persuading the Marauders to do the same thing" he explained.<p>

Regulus nodded. He wanted to apologize for being such a git and for using a highly illegal curse on Sirius but the words stuck into his throat and he wished he could thank his brother, though something was holding him back: his pride.  
>"Sirius," he finally said, nearly suffocating. "I-please- I ca-can't."<br>Guided by insanity he removed the bandage around his left arm. He needed someone to know and his brother was the only person he could trust in this matter.

Sirius looked rather confused as Regulus unraveled the bandage. His expression changed to pure horror when he saw what lay underneath. Looking around frantically he grabbed the bandage and hid the tattoo again. "What the hell are you doing bringing that out in public!" he whispered hurriedly. "Wait, no, what the hell are you doing with that in the first place?"

The younger Black stepped away from his brother, uneasily pulling down his sleeve without seeming to notice that some cuts re-opened, though the pain must have been excruciating.  
>"I'm sorry, Sirius. I-I had no- I couldn't. There was nothing I- no way to avoid it. Don't hate me."<p>

Sirius looked out the window again, shaking. He ran a trembling hand through his hair. "Did Mother make you do it?" he asked seriously, looking as if he was about to vomit.

Regulus struggled to answer this question. He could say "yes" but it would have been a downright lie. "In some extent," he whispered, not daring to look at his brother.

Sirius' eyes narrowed slightly. Glancing towards the small office across the room again, he began to speak again. "She would have seen, wouldn't she?" he asked, referring to Madame Pomfrey.

"Yes," said Regulus expressionless, "She will tell her Dumbledore, Sirius. And I'll go to Azkaban!"

"No you won't. I'll come up with something," Sirius said, obviously panicking slightly. "I'll say - I'll say me and James put it on your arm as a joke or something. We've got bigger problems now, anyway."

Though Regulus was a bit smaller than Sirius, he grabbed his collar, shaking him he hissed "You won't! No one would ever believe you. Besides, if she reveals my secret I'm dead. They'll kill me within mere seconds."  
>His voice was grave as he added "Go. Leave me alone."<p>

Easing his brother's hands away from his collar, knowing his arms would still be tender, he began to walk away. He then turned around and said sadly: "Suffering in silence isn't brave, Regulus," before leaving the Hospital Wing.

As Regulus heard the doors closing, he slipped down the wall. "I don't want to be brave, Sirius. I never did."

The next morning Madam Pomfrey found his bed empty and the window closed.

Cassiopeia was sitting in Transfiguration, glaring at some Slytherin girls who were laughing and staring at her. Quite a few people had pointed out that they thought her family was bonkers after the fight yesterday. She glanced at Regulus' empty seat across the room. She didn't know if he was still in the Hospital Wing or whether he was late. Oh, but that's right, she didn't care anymore. That's what she said in her head anyway.

Knocking on the door Regulus entered the classroom. He noticed McGonegall's glare. He heard the giggling of some of his idiotic girls. But he did not care. The nurse told him to come after breakfast to her for a check-up.

"You are late, Mr Black," said the professor firmly.

Regulus locked up. "Yes, I noticed."

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes at his reply. She had done the same thing earlier that morning when she tried to talk to Sirius, and his responses had suddenly become similar to Regulus'. She had no idea what her cousins' problems were.

"Five points from Slytherin!"

The residing Slytherins groaned, though some of them glared at the Black heir they said nothing and would not tell the seventh years, because they admired Regulus in the way that his family was powerful, rich and not to be messed with.  
>Transfiguration went by fast and as the bell rang Regulus sprang up and left the room in a hurry.<p>

Restraining herself from following, Cassiopeia went at her normal pace. However, she still didn't manage to avoid him, as she nearly fell over him as he picked up some books he dropped in the corridor. Regaining her balance again, she looked down to check it was him.

Someone bumped into Regulus from behind as he tried to pick up his books from the floor. "What the-"

It had been Cassiopeia.

"You!" he spat. "Are you trying to make me confess something to gain your damn trust and your loving care again?"

She looked at him like he was mad. "You're kneeling over in the middle of the corridor, Regulus. I didn't see you, and nearly fell over you. No ulterior motive. Don't flatter yourself," she said.

He had thousands answers in mind but he could not speak. Without looking at her for a second time he left the hallway, his books all trusted into his bag, just to make sure not to let them fall twice a day. His arms hurt and he would have been glad to stay at the Hospital wing for another day to avoid all the glances and whispering.

"Mr Black," called a voice from behind.  
>With a sigh he turned "Yes, Professor?" His face showed pure innocence and disbelief as Slughorn said "The Headmaster desires to have a word with you. He likes jelly babies."<p>

As Regulus entered the Dumbledore's office he was sure to be arrested by Aurors, instead his brother was there together with James Potter.

"Ah, Regulus - if you don't mind me calling you that. It avoids confusion," Dumbledore said small smile. "Please, take a seat."  
>Warily, Regulus did so, sitting beside his brother, who didn't look at him or give him any clue to what was going on.<p>

"You wished to speak with me, Headmaster?" asked Regulus, declining the lemon drop offered by Dumbledore.

"Yes, Regulus, Madame Pomfrey told me about her discovery last night in the Hospital Wing. Of course, she was most concerned. She was intending to come and tell me about it today, but your brother and Mr Potter here caught her just before, and told her about their little prank" he said, casting a disappointed glance over them.  
>"Before I take this any further, however, I had to ask you if this is true. I need to hear both sides of the story, but to my surprise, Sirius and James have seemed to be quite honest. But still, rules must be upheld. Have they been telling the truth?"<p>

Regulus fixed his gaze upon his hands laying in his lap. He struggled a bit, after all the Professor was a Legilimens he certainly could tell truth from lie. But then his fear increased. "Yes, sir, they have" he said in a quiet voice. He closed his eyes for a short moment, pleading Sirius to forgive him that lie, before he said "I'm sorry, sir. But I don't want to talk about it..."

Sirius could have sworn his heart didn't beat as Dumbledore took his time to answer. "Understandable," he said finally. Sirius finally dared to breathe again.  
>James didn't seem to be a bit phased by the whole situation, and Sirius wished he could be the same.<p>

"I think this could be called an exceptional circumstance, though. I know tensions are high between you at the minute, and I shan't go into it. A month of detention for you two," he said to James and Sirius, "and a warning, to you Sirius: This is the second time your pranks have crossed the line. A third time and it shall be your last at Hogwarts," he said seriously.  
>Sirius nodded weakly. With a sad look at Regulus, which seemed to last for hours, the headmaster dismissed them.<p>

They had barely left the office as Regulus pushed Sirius by means of magic against the wall. Before he started talking however he casted an amount of privacy charms around them.  
>"How dare you?" he said in a flat voice. "You could have been expelled. Both of you. I told you not to interfere, Sirius. Why, why did you have to do this?"<br>Regulus whole body was shaking. His hands could not even hold his wand anymore. And his breathe went unsteady and snatchy.

James gave the younger boy an annoyed look. "You do know that 'thank you' still works?" he asked. "We just saved you from Azkaban, in case you didn't realise."  
>Sirius put a hand up to stop his friend. "I won't let you go to Azkaban." Sirius said simply. "That's it. That's the only reason I did it. And I can't even explain."<p>

Regulus stared in shock at Potter and then at his brother. Slowly he stepped backwards.  
>"I owe you" he said before leaving them behind.<br>Thoughts were running amok inside his mind. What if Rosier and Co. would find out that he revealed his secret? They'd kill him! Did it matter though? Did it really? Why did Sirius show compassion to him? And why had he joined HIM anyways?  
>Oh, yes. Indeed, because he longed for knowledge. What a motive. What a reason to die for. He was a pathetic excuse for a brother to Sirius.<p> 


End file.
